This invention relates to a bumper arrangement for a vehicle, comprising a bumper beam fastened in two crash boxes.
The trend is towards lower fronts of passenger cars at the same time as the demands on the bumper arrangement become tougher.
It is an object of the invention to provide an arrangement in which the bumper beam is fastened in crash boxes and is strong despite providing minimum hindrance for the air supply to the radiator. Another object is to provide an arrangement in which the bumper beam can transfer substantial force to both crash boxes also when it hits a barrier with only one side.
These objects are fulfilled in principle by a bumper beam that has a U-profile with a central flange and two webs and has its opening towards the vehicle, where the central flange of the profile has a recess that is shallow at its mountings to the crash boxes and deepens therebetween such that it is deeper than the webs for at least one third of the length between the mountings. The invention is defined by the claims.